Frodsham Koala-Kittens Interview
Details Interviewee '- Ray Stubbs (Frodsham Koala-Kittens) '''Interviewer '- Johan Frank (IFK Norrköping) '''Forum Post Date - 6th December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here '''Divison At Time Of Interview - 'England, 1.1 Interview 'Taking the pulse on the two English managers going head to head in tonight’s Champions Cup Final. Unfortunately Chute haven’t been online for a few days so we only have Frodsham so far. ' '1. How does it feel to be part of the biggest game ever between two English clubs? ' Dunno really, at the risk of sounding like Mossley I'm a bit drunk at the moment. Fortunately I wrote the answers to the others questions earlier so they might make sense. I guess see question 3 is the answer - its only a game but its great to see the mighty Koalas command threads in the English, International and PA forums. '2. What’s the main reason you think why you have reached this far? ' A combination of my incredible tactical prowess, rousing motivational skills, unrivalled ability to pick out a bargain amongst the dross out there in the transfer market and getting lucky in penalty shoot-outs. '3. How badly do you want to win "big ears"? ' In the make-believe world of Trophy Manager then it means a lot and I'd happily take consecutive relegations to win on Sunday. In the grand scheme of things though it’s only a geeky management game so it’s not going to ruin my weekend if we lose. '4. Three English clubs in the Euro Cup finals, are we really this strong or is it only down to ME luck? ' Mainly luck. Having said that, this version of the ME is a lot about systems and the likes of Velez and Crimson probably steamroller a lot of sides locally whereas our depth and the lack of easy games means we have to (mainly through trial and error to be fair) 'work harder' to try and get the 'optimal system' to suit our teams which helps in the big games. Can't deny we've all been a bit jammy though. '5. Both of you are below par in the league, coincidence or suffering from the Euro success? ' Well we (well okay me) faffed about with our (my) formation at the start of the season, getting ideas above my station and started using DML/Rs which didn't work and cost a fair few points before going back to the tried and tested. But for this (and resting everyone for game 34) we probably would of finished top 4 which wouldn't be particularly below par. Chute is a different matter as his chaps were playing 6 games a week at one point so inevitably racking up a pile of injuries hence the dodgy league form. '6. Champions Cup or the Prem, which one would you, chose if you could only win one? ' Champs League easy. Prem is maybe harder to win but 'Champions of Europe' sounds a heck of a lot better for gloating purposes than 'Champions of England'. Even if we lose, I'll be living off the 'second best team in Europe' tag all next season. '7. Who wins on Sunday? ' Us of course. '''Good luck both of you. Reaction *Shotton Comrades "Well it’s an accomplishment most of us can only dream about so good luck to you both!" *Croft Town "Good luck to both teams tonight"